This invention relates to the treating of fractures of long bones in general and more particularly to an improved intramedullary nail and a method of using such a nail.
Albin Lambotte of Belgium is given credit for using the first intramedullary nail in a clavicle in 1907, as cited by C. Wier in the American Journal of Orthopedic Surgery, Vol. 12, No. 2, Feb., 1970. Rissler in 1911, as indicated by Kuntschner in Practice of Intramedullary Nailing, Springfield, Ill., 1970, Charles C. Thomas, Publisher, and Schoene in 1913, as described in the book Zur Behundlung Von Vondrarmfracturen mit Bolzung Muhch, performed some earlier attempts, but the method and the materials were either inadequate or of poor quality for stable fixation and generally required additional external means for immobilization. Hey Grove of England as described in his book, On Modern Methods of Treating Fractures., Bristol, 1916, John Wright & Son Ltd., was the first to use a long intramedullary hollow tube and a rod (cross shaped in section) in femurs. Rush, treated and published the first case on an intramedullary nail in the U.S. for fractures in 1937 (Rush L. V. and Rush H. L., A Technique For Longitudinal Pin Fixation of Certain Fractures Of The Ulna And the Femur). In W.W.II, German Air Forces needed men desperately during the later stages of the War. Kuntschner, as described in Die Technik Der Marknagelung Des Oberschenkels, Zentralb. Chir., extensively used the intramedullary nailing to treat fractures of femur and sent German pilots back into action a few days after injury without any external support and without apparent pain.
Additional information concerning intramedullary nailing is contained in an article by K. Clawson, entitled Closed Intramedullary Nailing of the Femur.
Although, intramedullary nails and techniques of using these have been in use for a number of years as evidenced from the above, the devices presently in use are sometimes difficult to work with and not completely satisfactory. There thus exists a need for better intramedullary nails and improved manner of using such a nail.